The overall aim of the Gynecologic Oncology Developmental Research Program is to provide initial funding to support innovative translational studies and exploratory research in gynecologic oncology. The support of translational research projects that can generate clinically testable hypotheses aimed at reducing the incidence of uterine cancers or leading to improved therapeutic outcomes or quality of life for gynecologic cancer patients will be emphasized. Preproposals in the form of Project abstracts (1/2 -1 page) will be solicited by the Program and applicants of responsive abstracts invited to submit Pilot Project proposals to the Program. Proposals will follow an abbreviated RO1 research grant format and be up to 5 pages in length. The Developmental Research Program Directors in conjunction with the Executive Committee of the SPORE will help investigators submitting proposals formulate relevant translational research aims and plans, as many investigators may not have previous expertise in this area. This process will therefore be a major educational activity that is anticipated to further stimulate translational research in gynecologic oncology and encourage the participation of both basic researchers and clinicians in translational research. Competing proposals will be evaluated and ranked by the External Advisory Committee. The SPORE Executive Committee will then meet to make the final selection of Pilot Projects for funding. Projects will be funded for 1 year with the possibility of renewal for an additional year. It is anticipated that the Program will fund 2-3 Pilot Projects each year. All Projects will be reviewed at the end of their first year with written progress reports and oral presentations at the SPORE annual retreat. Projects receiving an additional year of support will submit a final progress report at the end of their second year. Examples of Pilot Project abstracts are presented to illustrate the type of multidisciplinary translational research proposals that are anticipated to be received by the Program.